The Closet
by mrtianmello
Summary: Edd and Matt have gotten tired of Tom and Tord’s fighting, so they decide to change things up a bit


_It was a normal day. Edd was sitting and drawing in his sketchbook, Matt was admiring himself in a mirror, and Tom and Tord were..._

"STOP IT!"

"NO, YOU STOP IT!"

Fighting. Again.

•Tom's POV•

I shoved Tord. He fell back a bit, and then pushed me back and made me lose balance. I fell onto the floor, breathing hard. "Ha! Your weaker than I thought!" There it was again. That stupid laugh. That idiot always laughed at me, and I was starting to get sick of it. I got back up quickly and towered over him. "You're the one that decided to dump a bucket of ice-cold water on me at 3:00 AM and then run away like a coward!" I could see he was a bit intimated, but he hid his fear with his trademark smirk. "I made sure the water was as cold as your personality!" He laughed at his own joke dumb joke. I pushed him over and he fell. "If I'm weak, then your even more weak! At least I can punch correctly! Did your knuckles bleed after punching Matt?!" By Tord's expression, I could tell I'd struck a nerve. He paused for a split second, but then got back up. "You're still not over that?! That was months ago! Matt doesn't even remember!" He shoved me again, this time seeming frustrated. "Quit shoving me, you commie!" I pushed him again. " _You_ stop shoving _me_!" God, I hated that nickname. I was starting to get angry at all his pushing and shoving. "Your so annoying! How many times are you going to keep bugging me like this?!" I was starting to breath hard. "As many times as I want." Tord smirked again, fully masking away his hesitation from before. "Maybe I wouldn't have dumped all your Smirnoff into the trash yesterday if you treated me with more respect!" He laughed again. That was the last straw. I started to lose it. "You WHAT?!" I yelled. Tord backed up a little, still smiling like an imbecile. "Yep! I threw all of it out! Every single bit. What are you gonna do about it?!" He teased, his voice faltering. I yanked him up by his hoodie, holding up my fist. "If your not joking, I swear to god I'll-" I was interrupted by the door swinging open and Edd rushing in. "Tom! Stop!" He yelled, looking nervously at me and Tord. I kept my grip on Tord, who was just as surprised as I was. "Oh my god guys! This is the fourth time this week! Why can't you guys just get along?!" Edd asked me, staring like he was convinced I was the one to blame. "It's not my fault this _midget_ decided to pick a fight with me!" I replied angrily. "Who are you calling a midget?!" Tord yelled, kicking me in the leg. I let go of him almost immediately and fell over. Tord laughed and started to run for the doorway before Matt came in and picked Tord up by his hoodie. "Oh no you don't!" Matt said, holding Tord so that he couldn't try to escape. "Guys, come on! Why do you have to fight all the time?!" Edd crossed his arms, still staring at me. "Because he's annoying!" I tried to calm myself, but I sounded louder than I wanted to be. "And he's an idiot!" Tord yelled. "Tord! That's not a nice thing to say!" Matt frowned. Tord rolled his eyes. "Put me down! I'm not a pet!" Tord struggled, but Matt didn't let go. "I've had it up to here with you guys! It's time you both made up!" Edd sounded like he had an idea and by the looks of it, he did. By the smile he gave me, I could tell what they were about to do. "No...No, Edd you wouldn't..." I gave him the stink eye, thinking he'd soften up a bit a change his mind, but that didn't have any effect this time. "Yes, yes I would. And I'm going to." Edd gave me the stink eye back, letting me know I didn't stand a chance. "Going to...? What?" Tord was left confused as Matt still held onto him. Edd looked back at Tord. "Hey Tord...your not afraid of the dark, are you?" Edd giggled a bit as he asked this. "Uh...no? Why do you ask-" Edd grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room quickly, while Matt followed carrying Tord. Before I knew it, I was thrown in a dark room along with Tord. The door shut, and I heard Edd's voice through the door. "Have fun in there, you two!" I immediately got up and started pounding on the door. "Let me out of here! There is no way I'm sitting in here with _him!"_ I yelled. "Oh, quit with the dramatics! We'll be back in an hour!" I heard Matt reply. I scoffed. I heard Edd and Matt's footsteps fade, and I turned back around. I leaned against the door, trying to push it open. I heard the sound of clothing-hangers clashing into each other, and I could tell Tord had gotten up. "That door isn't gonna break." I felt him breathing on me almost. I pushed him away, and heard him fall back into a laundry basket. "Don't come near me." I went to the corner opposite from where Tord had fallen, and sat down. I let out a big sigh, and put my hoodie over my head. I looked around the whole closet, even though I could barely see anything. The closet was small and compact, which made me feel trapped. It felt like the walls were closing in. I could've sworn the ceiling had gotten lower after the first 2 minutes of being in that room. I couldn't handle it. It was dark, it was stuffy, and it was uncomfortably quiet. I rolled my sleeves down, freezing. I felt my hands shake as I felt for my phone in my pocket, but couldn't find it. I kept shaking, and I started to breathe hard. I tried not to let Tord notice, and it seemed like he didn't. I had to keep my cool, and make sure Tord didn't find out how much of a baby I actually was. I kept hoping that at least 10 minutes had gone by, knowing I couldn't handle being trapped in here for much longer than 30 more minutes. Still, it was getting to me anyway. Inch by inch I could feel it. Pure anxiety.


End file.
